Knight in Shining Armor
by Sarcastic Devotee
Summary: Jasmine was strong. She was brave. She was amazing at everything she did. She was brilliant when it came down to it, especially when it came to survival instincts. She brought the best out of Sammy and helped her finally stand up to Amy. She was everything Sammy wanted in a best friend. She was her knight in shining armor. Jasammy one-shot.


**This is pretty much my OTP from Pahkitew Island and I finally got around to writing something for it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama.**

* * *

**Knight in Shining Armor**

* * *

When Sammy was a little girl, her mom would read to her and Amy every night. Her favorite stories to hear were always the ones about princesses and knights in shining armor, as embarrassing to admit as that was. The stories about being rescued from horrible situations always hit home to the younger twin, mostly because of her situation with her older twin.

"You're not pretty enough for someone to love you like that." "You're not smart enough to be noticed." "You're not special enough to be special to someone else." That was just a few of the things she remembered Amy telling her.

It wasn't until Pahkitew Island that she was able to finally prove her sister wrong.

Someone did care for her. Someone did love her. Someone did notice her. She was special to someone else. Amy tried her hardest to figure out who it was, figuring it to be Topher, but to no avail. Sammy wouldn't tell her and instead just ask her older sister one question in response:

"Jealous?"

She wasn't wrong in these claims, but they weren't completely true either. Someone did find her special. Someone did find her amazing. Someone did love her for who she was.

But not in the way Sammy loved them.

Jasmine was strong. She was brave. She was amazing at everything she did. She was brilliant when it came down to it, especially when it came to survival instincts. She brought the best out of Sammy and helped her finally stand up to Amy. She was everything Sammy wanted in a best friend.

But more importantly, she was everything that embodied those knights in the bedtime stories her mom would read.

For now, she knew it wasn't meant to be. A good thing Sammy had learned was that Jasmine was bisexual. That did help Sammy out there at least a little bit. What didn't help was that Jasmine was dating Shawn.

It did hurt that the one person she felt a true connection with was dating someone else, but she did enjoy hanging around Shawn too. Shawn was like a brother Sammy had never had. He wasn't as special to her as Jasmine, but he was still a good friend, that was for sure.

She wanted to see them happy. She wanted Jasmine to be happy. Seeing her happy in turn made Sammy happy. That's what was important to her. She wasn't going to jeopardize everyone's happiness for her own wants. She wasn't Amy and never planned to be like Amy.

"Sammy?" the tall Australian girl turned to her friend, "You in there, mate? You were spacing out."

"Yeah," she nodded with a smile, turning her head away from Jasmine to hide a blush, "I'm fine. Promise."

"If you say so," Jasmine gave a slight laugh, before standing up, "Wanna go get a bite to eat? My treat."

Sammy nodded in reply, "Sure! I'd love that!"

The two began their walk in silence. Jasmine preferred walking to riding when it came to going places. Sammy didn't mind. In fact, she liked walking beside Jasmine. They always walked at the same tempo. She was never left behind and she was never forced to go ahead on her own.

"I'll always be beside you, Sammy." Those words resonated in the blonde's head. She had told Sammy this once Pahkitew Island ended. She thought that their friendship was over because the show was over. She was blown away by those simple words. She had someone that would be by her side for the rest of her life.

That's all she ever wanted in life. That's what she wanted from Amy. That's what she wanted from her parents. But she never expected to get that from someone she met on Total Drama of all things.

"Hey, Jasmine?"

Jasmine tilted her head down to the shorter girl, asking, "Yeah, Sammy?"

"Uh, I'm not really sure how to ask this," she rubbed her arm awkwardly, "It's going to sound so weird."

Her friend just stared at her in confusion as they continued her walk. Sammy finally shook her head, "N-Nevermind, it's stupid, I-"

"If you've got something to ask me, then it's not stupid," Jasmine shook her head, "Come on! Out with it!"

Any other time, that would have been the perfect time for a love confession. The perfect time to declare Jasmine as her knight in shining armor. As her prince, or princess in this case.

But it just wasn't the right time.

"C-can you... Hold my hand?"

Jasmine stared at Sammy for a minute before smiling at her, saying simply, "Of course I will! There's nothing wrong with people holding hands, last time I checked."

Sammy's dainty hand was grasped by Jasmine's large yet soft hand. Her fingers wrapped around Jasmine's out of reflex, as they continued their walk.

"You're not worried about them staring?" The younger twin asked.

"Let them stare," was Jasmine's cool and calm reply, "I did say that I'd be by your side, mm? This is just another way of showing it."

Sammy's flashed bright red again, so she dropped her head slightly. Jasmine didn't quite catch what Sammy's problem was, just continuing to hold her best friend's hand.

It was in that moment, Sammy realized something. If the time would come for Sammy to admit her feelings to Jasmine, she would. If that time didn't come, that was okay too. She would still love Jasmine regardless even if she rejected her. Why? The reason was unreasonably simple.

It was because no matter what, Jasmine would always be her knight in shining armor.


End file.
